Deathstroke vs Snake (DBX)
Deathstroke vs Snake is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 6! DC vs Metal Gear! Legendary mercenaries have their work cut out for them today. Who makes it home after this shootout? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear) Slade took to the vents for a better line of sight. His target was last tracked in the room to the north. All he needed to do was wait for him and then he could get paid. Sounded good. Unfortunately for his target as well, Slade had just heard the doors open. Deathstroke loaded his submachine guns, waiting. When a lone cardboard box shuffled its way through. "You've got to be kidding me." he mused, sneaking behind the box and firing into it. The box stopped, and when Slade lifted it, he noticed that all that been inside was a wheel board... laced with C4! Deathstroke dived for cover, as the explosion went off. Now Snake was the one to sneak down from the vents, delivering a kick to the chest of the assassin as he went to pick himself up. HERE WE GO!!! Deathstroke pulled himself to his feet and went to fire back at Snake, but the legendary mercenary was already on top, delivering meaty knee strikes and twisting kicks. Slade staggered, equipping his staff instead. He swung at Snake, who ducked with a forward roll. But he landed short, and the assassin kicked Snake in the head, sending him careening into the wall. Slade went to slam his weapon down on Snake's shoulder, but Snake blocked and ripped it out of Slade's arms. Snake then threw it aside and caught Deathstroke as he charged the soldier. Snake twisted him aside, throwing him to the floor but immediately took a kick to the knee as Deathstroke made his way back to his feet. Slade then opened fire, forcing Snake to dive behind cover and reload his pistol. "Colonel, what do we know about this guy?" Snake demanded, as Solid Eye glowed. Colonel was nowhere to be heard. "Colonel?" he tried again, blocking a kick from the incoming assassin. Slade was the one to answer. "I'm afraid you're getting no help today, Snake. This is your end." He then punched the soldier across the face, and then pulled him in and delivered a stiff clothesline. As Snake landed in a heap, Slade pulled his sub machine guns to hand. Snake's eyes widened, before darting into the next room, bullets tearing the walls behind him. As Slade followed, he noticed something on the ground - a mine. With a flip, he leapt over the blast and landed beneath Snake, anticipating him and catching him as he dropped in to attack. Deathstroke threw Snake to the floor, but the soldier acted fast, shooting him in the stomach and then kicking him away. As Snake got to his feet, Slade drew his sword and slashed at the head of the legend. Snake ducked, and then flipped away, catching a cut on the leg as he went. Skidding to a stop, Snake drew his pistol, only to have it kicked out of his hands. Snake went for a side fist, thumping at his head, but Deathstroke blocked outward, and then pulled Snake over his shoulder and stomped on his chest, allowing his blade to slip down and into Snake's stomach. Snake let out a cry, and Slade removed the sword. As he went to finish Snake for good, the mercenary placed a mine of Deathstroke's knee. He dived to the side. The explosion sent the limb flying, and Snake stood back up - pulling the pin from a grenade and rolling it next to Deathstroke's legless remains. "Well played..." Slade grumbled, closing his eye. The grenade went off, and Slade's pieces flew over the area. Snake clutched his wound, and grabbed for ammo. "Colonel, can you hear me?" he tried again, as signal came back through. DBX! Conclusion The winner is Solid Snake!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Hero vs Villain themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Comics themed DBX Category:What if DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Mercenary themed DBXs Category:Human vs Human DBX Category:Completed DBX